


My baBy is InSiDe u

by Octolad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexy birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: Her baby is inside her what else do u want from me oh my god
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	My baBy is InSiDe u

**the baby is coming** lapis screeched in pain as it ripPed thru her BACK BC THATS BASICALLY THE GEM VAGINA 

**OMG IM GONNA BE A DAD** PERIDOT SXREAMS BC SHES EXCITED TO BE A DAD OMG ARE U EXCITED FOR HER BC I SJRE AM. 

**OMG IM GONNA COME BLUE FROM GIVING BIRTH TO OUR BABY** lapos screams as she births a geode egg BC I hate this fandom 

**the baby is here omg** lapis coos softly as she looks at the yellow nasty mess that was her lovechild.

 **it looks like piss....let's name it deel** PERIDOT GRINS, BUT THEN GETS BORED BC SHES GOT BWTTER THINGS TO DO THEN STARE AT THIS UGLY THING. 

**YAH SAME** AND THEN lapis throws deel in the garbage. 


End file.
